ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wu Guike
Male|Profound Strength =Divine Master Realm |Planet = |First Appearance = Chapter 1084 (Mentioned) Chapter 1106 (Appearance)|Chinese = 武归克|Pinyin = Wú guì kē|Age = 34 (First Appearance) 3,034 (Currently) |Relatives = Wu Sanzun (Father) Lei Qianyu (Mother) Lei Qianfeng (Uncle) Xiao Qingtong (Aunt) Wu Guiyun (Sibling) Wu Guilin (Sibling)|Affiliation = Divine Martial Sect|Titles = Young Master|Allies = Wu Sanzun Wu Chengyan|Spouse(s) = Xiao Qingtong (Lover)|AKA = Little Turtle|Region = Eastern Divine Region|Realm = Divine Martial Realm}}Wu Guike is the most talented son of the Great Realm King of the Divine Martial Realm. Appearance His hair reached his waist. Revealing beautiful features, his face looked like it was carved from jade. He had an air of nobility around him which somewhat made one only dare to look at his shadow and not directly at him. There was an air of nobility about him as well as some evilness. His shining golden clothes were extraordinary goods, without a shadow of a doubt. His pupils contained the same haughtiness as the sky looking down on the earth. Although it was only the topmost geniuses who could enter this world, he still had such an attitude in front of them. Personality As the child of the Realm King of a High-Rank Star Realm, Wu Guike seems to be completely calm when he is in a Low-Rank Star Realm since nothing can harm him. He seems to be a confident and arrogant person. Background His mother, Lei Qianyu, is one of the innumerable concubines of the Realm King, giving him a very low status from the start, but he showed a great talent, far surpassing the ones at his age and slowly he got higher status within the Divine Martial Sect and even within the entire Divine Martial Realm. Plotline He appeared after the poison that Yun Che planted on Lei Qianfeng was about to kill him. Since Lei Qianfeng was his uncle, he decided to cure him with the help of Wu Chengyan. Due to the request of Lei Qianfeng and the tears of grief and pain of Xiao Qingtong, he planned to go outside to chase and kill Yun Che. But he was stopped by Little Jasmine whom he recognized and he became respectful in front of her, she asked him to hand over the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade that he had, he wanted to reject her but after seeing her Profound Imagery Stone, he was completely scared since it had information about him discussing about the death of the Wood Spirit Race which can lead him to get into a big trouble with the Eternal Heaven God Realm if the information is released to the public. After giving her the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade, she didn't stop with that and extorted him with another Profound Imagery Stone, this one was about him having sex with his aunt; Xiao Qingtong. Trivia * He had sexual relationships with his aunt, Xiao Qingtong for 10 years. * He got Void Illusion Stone for his 36th birthday from his father, Wu Sanzun. * His two most precious items, Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade and Void Illusion Stone, were taken by Little Jasmine. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Enemies Category:Alive Category:Divine Martial Sect Category:Divine Master Realm